


(but please)

by pray_for_sound



Series: kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Kinktober, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray_for_sound/pseuds/pray_for_sound
Summary: Derek has some fun trying to get as much as possible out of Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947517
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	(but please)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhenomenalAsterisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/gifts).



> day 29: overstimulation / begging / aftercare

The thing is Stiles asked for this. He distinctly said the words  _ I’d love it if sometime you would you know... go all alpha on me and make me come as many times as I possibly can _ and Derek thought, sure, he could definitely do that. Because there’s nothing he loves more than when he gets to spread Stiles out on any handy surface and take his sweet time making him come. 

But he doesn’t start out that way. The first time is quick. Because it’s the first time and Stiles is still only twenty, so Derek really doesn’t have to do much. He nuzzles right into his crotch, licks down the crease that separates his thigh from his groin, cups one hand around his balls, the other skimming through his happy trail, and then he starts sucking lightly, so lightly on just the head of his cock. After a minute or so, he pulls off, lets a line of saliva drool out of his mouth into one hand, and then sucks Stiles all the way down, as far as he can go, bringing a slick hand to circle his asshole. 

So yeah, the first time is pretty quick.

  
  


The second time, Stiles still doesn’t figure it out. When he goes to sit up, Derek pins him down with a firm palm on his chest as he wiggles a finger just inside Stiles’ hole. 

“What-- that feels… pretty good still.” Stiles eyebrows knit together as he relaxes into laying back, letting the wolf do whatever he wants to him. Because clearly, he’s doing  _ something _ . “I’ll just let you… yeah… that.”

Derek smirks while crawling up his body. He leaves his cock entirely alone. Just works two fingers in and out of his ass, crooking them up towards his belly, leaning down periodically to lap at Stiles’ right nipple. Stiles looks him up and down approvingly, Derek propped up on one elbow next to him, his tongue drawing a circle on his chest, his forearm flexing as his hand works between his legs. Derek takes a break from his chest to suck a mark into the side of his neck.

He feels a low moan starting in Stiles’ throat. Thinks  _ now we’re getting somewhere _ , and looks down Stiles’ body to see that his cock has started to perk back up again. Still, he ignores it. Pushes Stiles over onto his belly and licks a wide stripe over his asshole.

“Oh,  _ fuck  _ Der--fuck fuck that feels  _ so good _ ,” Stiles babbles.

Derek uses both hands to hold his cheeks apart, working his tongue around the outside of his hole before thrusting his way in. He eats him out greedily while Stiles continues a steady stream of obscenities into the couch cushions. When he flips him again, Stiles furrows his brow at him.

“Some  _ warning _ .”

“Oh, you think that’s how this is going to go? Hm. Interesting.” Derek grins at him, slips two slick fingers back into his wet hole, and starts rubbing at his prostate.

“Holy  _ fuck,  _ okay do whatever you want, literally what… ever… you… fuck holy shit….” His eyes are squeezed tight and his body is writhing on Derek’s fingers, his hips humping his hard cock into nothing. It’s sexy as shit.

Derek fingers him until he finds a little bit of mercy in his heart, and brings his other hand slick with lube up for Stiles to fuck into. He comes a minute later, panting, spraying like someone stuck their thumb over the hose.

He’s left flushed and blinking at the ceiling of Derek’s loft.

  
  
  


Derek gives him a few minutes to recover, before he looks him in the eyes, says, “How’re you feeling?”

Stiles gets that look on his face like the cat that got the cream, “Fucking in-cred-ible.”

“Good.” Derek scoops him up, bridal style and heads to the bedroom. “Because I’m not done with you yet.”

  
  


Once they’re curled up in Derek’s bed, Stiles mostly on top of Derek, like nestled in his lap and speared on three of his fingers, he starts actually begging. 

“Fuck  _ Derek _ , there’s no way I can come again, it’s too much, it’s too much.”

“You can use your safeword if you need to, baby, you know that.” 

“ _ No _ , not like  _ that _ , it’s just so fucking intense I can’t stand it, but don’t you  _ dare _ stop."

So Derek starts moving his fingers in his ass again, rubbing the little vibrating egg up and down his leaking cock and Stiles actually weeps, like feels the tears just leaking out of his eyes, but also feels his dick start to pulse with another orgasm which Derek catches in one palm and then brings up to his mouth.

Stiles opens up, licks at it, brokenly whining while Derek praises, “Sshh,  _ baby _ , you did so good, so so good,” and rubs his head, and holds him with both hands on either side of his face, while there are tears still sneaking out the corners of his eyes, and when he opens them, they’re bright golden brown, his lashes all stuck together.

Derek can’t help the “I love you so fucking much,” that sneaks out of him, and he pulls his legs further up, so Stiles's is fully in his lap, so that he’s surrounded on all sides, and keeps rubbing his hands through his hair.

After a while, Stiles speaks, his voice scratchy.  “Der, I'm definitely gross and sticky. We should move before we end up stuck together.”

So Derek goes and gets a warm washcloth and wipes him down, pulls a sweater over his head and kisses him on the nose. Grabs him by the hand and leads him back out into the living room.


End file.
